


Requiem for a Thief

by scribblemyname



Series: The Burning [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Backstory, Gambit's Exile, Gen, New Orleans, New Orleans Assassins Guild, New Orleans Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of silence in mourning for their departed prince...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem for a Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Canonical Notes: Set shortly following the events of Old New England Saw and sometime between XO and X1.

\- What -

The most powerful law enforcement agencies in the country know something has happened. The power brokers and dealers of lives in high society know something has happened. The underbelly of crime and the seedy cities know something has happened.

And in that sprawling city of New Orleans...

The ladies in their glittering parties know something has happened. The bankers and financiers know something has happened. The wealthy, the influential, the political know something has happened. The cops on their quiet beats know something has happened. The whores with their pimps know something has happened. The street gangs, the street thieves know something has happened.

\- Is -

In the silent weeks that follow, the quiet spell without a pinch, all the underworld holds its breath.

It is the recoil after a gun has been shot. The Thieves draw back a step, a moment of silence in mourning for their departed prince.

Then they strike.

\- It -

And what is it if Marius Boudreaux, that King of Assassins, has misplaced items of great importance? What is it if his daughter spurns him, absent from his functions and dinners? What is it if a fresh grave lies unvisited by friend or by foe?

What is it if the Thieves retaliate at anyone, anything that falls within their power to take? What is it if there is no officer with enough clout or enough skill to stop them?

What is it if a worn playing card, the Queen of Hearts, taped to a battered mirror speaks more eloquently to a woman's loss than her brother's fallen sword?

\- If -


End file.
